


Pick-up Lines

by naari_ace



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naari_ace/pseuds/naari_ace
Summary: Soulmate! AU where the first thing your soulmate to you gets marked on your wrist when you first meet.Jongin likes to thing he's a good flirt, but the truth is, he's just not the most rational person in the world. Kyungsoo learns that the worst way possible.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Pick-up Lines

Kim Jongin was late.  
He had just left Junmyeon’s house, too tired to remember that he had agreed to meet Taemin at the library so they could do that English project that was being procrastinated for a week. So, when the other called him to ask where the fuck he was and why wasn’t he at school, Jongin mentally slapped himself and ran straight to the library without second thoughts.  
Taemin wasn’t one to wait patiently, so he knew the boy would be completely mad when Jongin got there, but he had no other option. Or so he thought, until he stopped at the door with the most beautiful sight.  
There was a boy on the table. Very, very cute. He had earphones plugged in his ears, making him entirely drown in his little world. The boy had a roundish face, but not fat, that looked very soft – definitely not making Jongin want to squish his cheeks. He also had the habit of squinting his eyes when reading, highlighting how tiny they were.  
He felt his heart thump at his chest, ignoring how long he was staring. He thought about a very impatient Taemin waiting for him inside the library, and then he looked back to the pretty boy on the table. He wondered if he should talk to him, introduce himself, or just make the more rational decision and walk by to find Jimin.  
Everyone knew Jongin wasn’t really rational.

Kyungsoo hated being the new kid.  
He didn’t know anything or anyone, didn’t know what to do or where to sit, and was just generally lost in everything. People would talk, he would be the center of attention, and everyone would be nice just for pity. He hated it. School was pretty much a nightmare.  
He liked libraries, though, so when he found out there was one at this school, he just went there as soon as he could. There was peace, and calm, and silence, and Kyungsoo loved the sweet expectation of being alone where no one could bother him.  
The boy had just sat down with a new book when he felt someone staring. He definitely didn’t want to turn around to see who it was, in case they would interpret that wrong and go talk to him, so he just kept reading. It didn’t work much when he saw a person by his side, clearly expecting him to look up.  
With the book still open, he looked at his side. The other person was a boy, quite – very – handsome if he could say, with bright hazel eyes, and a smirk on his face. The other looked very pretty, but Kyungsoo had seen that kind of smile lots of times to tell that wasn’t a good sign.  
And then the boy opened his mouth.  
Kyungsoo felt his wrist burn, and he stared at the other in shock, his eyes burning.  
Fuck no, he didn’t.

Jongin knew he had fucked up.  
He had intended to say something nice, he really had. Maybe introduce himself, say something cute and get the boy’s attention, but no. instead, he said one of the stupidest lines ever.  
“Hey cutie, are you constipated? Because I wanna fuck the shit out of you”.  
He instantly face-slapped himself mentally, but then he saw the other kid’s look and realized that the dumbest pick up line he could ever choose was being written in the boy’s wrist. When the newbie looked at him with anger all over his face, Jongin knew he was dead. Of all the people he had said that, it had to be his fucking soulmate, and now the other was going to kill him.  
It would be fair. He’d probably do the same, but no. The boy looked him deadly in the eye, with the most serious look on his face.  
“I’d eat a mile of your shit just to see where it came from”.  
He didn’t dare to gaze at his wrist, where he could feel the words writing themselves.

Revenge did taste good. If Kyungsoo was going to have the word ‘shit’ as a pick-up line on his wrist for the rest of his life, then it was just fair his soulmate would have it too. He looked up when he heard the other boy sighing.  
“Okay, that was good. Fair enough”. He smiled a little, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile too. Jongin noticed the heart-shaped smile and his own heart melted a little. “I’m Kim Jongin, and your soulmate, apparently. Sorry about that”.  
“Do Kyungsoo. I think you had a payback good enough for you to be sorry about anything”.  
Jongin looked at his in awe, and then started laughing. Loud. He shushed the boy quickly, even though there was almost no one in the room, but all of a sudden another person appeared behind the shelves.  
“Fuck you Nini, I’ve been waiting here for almost two hours, where the hell have you been?” The boy screamed, his loud voice not matching his blue hair at all, but the other just looked at his with the widest smile in the whole world.  
“TaeTae, I met my soulmate!”  
The blue-haired one – TaeTae? – just looked at Jongin’s wrist, where Kyungsoo’s pick up line was beautifully written, and then at Kyungsoo’s wrist, and the younger could swear he had never seen such an outraged look on someone’s face.

After Taemin left without telling him another word, Jongin was left with a lot of time to know Kyungsoo, who tried to shoo him away in order to read. It didn’t work, though, so after half an hour he just gave up and started answering Jongin. They talked about their lives, themselves, and when they parted ways two hours later, Kyungsoo had been offered – obliged to have – a sit in his soulmate’s table.  
The red-haired boy wasn’t surprised of Kyungsoo turning bright red when, the next day, he took his hand and introduced him to his best friends – the blue-haired kid from the library, Taemin, and a very smiley boy that was seemingly more responsible than them, Junmyeon. Jongin laughed seeing Junmyeon choking when they showed him the soulmate marks they had and the sentences that came with it, and Kyungsoo thought he could actually get used to all the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote ages ago when I was really into soulmate fanfics and wanted to write something cute about it. This fic originally wasn't written for this fandom so if the characters' personalities seem a bit off, that's why; it was also a spin-off to a long-fic I was writing that never got completed, which is why it's so short.  
> I'd also like to thank Reddit for the horrible pick-up lines.


End file.
